Hot or cold beverages brewed or infused from a variety of sources, such as coffee grounds, cocoa powder, tea and/or other leaves, or various roots, are increasingly popular worldwide. Various systems for brewing or infusing such beverages have been marketed or proposed. Essentially all such systems have failed to: provide outstanding drink quality with the lowest product grams possible, demonstrate reliability measured by the number of service calls required per year, consistently deliver beverages at desired temperatures, consistently deliver beverages within an acceptable period of time, and/or allow a range of drink sizes to be delivered. In addition, commercially available systems are generally not capable of infusing more than one type of product (ground beans, powder, leaves, roots, etc.).
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a modular infusing system providing improved performance in beverage delivery.